MIB meets the Bat family
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: It's about how MIB gets to meet the Bat family (reversed age). But I made some own characters and some out Young me fluffy stuff and some humor and more. (Bad Summary please read)
1. info

Name:Kevin Brown

Age:56

Team:Men in black (MiB)

Secret I.D.:Agent K

Nickname:Kay,K,Brown

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:James Edwards

Age:30

Team:Men in black (MiB)

Secret I.D.:Agent J

Nickname:Jay,Junior,J,sport,Edwards

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Zed

Age:66

Team:Men in Black (MIB)

Secret I.D.:Chief Z

Nickname:Zed,Z,Chief,Boss

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name: Laurel Weaver

Age:40

Team:Men in Black (MIB)

Secret I.D.:Agent L

Nickname:Elle,L,Weaver

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Non

Age:41

Team:Men in Black (MIB)

Secret I.D.:Agent X

Nickname:Alien-face,Greeny,X

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Alfred Pennyworth

Age:62

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Agent A

Nickname:Alf,Al,Alfie,A

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Bruce Wayne

Age:41

Team:Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D.:Batman

Nickname:Brucie,Batsy,Bats,Mr.B,B

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Talia al ghul-Wayne

Age:40

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Batwoman

ghul-Wayne,BW

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Cassandra Wayne

Age:16

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Black Bat

Nickname:Cassie,Cas,Cassandwa,Blackie,BB

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Raquel Wayne

Age:15

Team:Bat family/Galactic

Secret I.D.:Rocket

Nickname:Rocky,Waquel,Wocky

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Terrence Wayne

Age:15

Team:Bat family/Justice League/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Nightwing

Nickname:Big Wing,Terry,Tewwy,Wing,Ter,Night

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Barbara Wayne

Age:15

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Oracle

Nickname:Barb,Babs,Bawbawa

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Timothy Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family/Teen Titans

Secret I.D.:Red Robin

Nickname:Big Red,Tim,Timmy,RR

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Stephanie Wayne

Age:14

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Red Bat

Nickname:RB,Steph,Stephie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Kaldur'ahm

Age:13

Team:Bat family/Aqua family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Aqualad

Nickname:Kaldur,Aqua,Kal,Kawduw,Fish-head

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Conner Wayne

Age:13

Team:Bat family/Super family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Superboy

Nickname:Supey,SB,Con,Connew

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Megan Morse

Age:12

Team:Bat family/Martian family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Miss Martian

Nickname:MM,Meg,Miss M,Mega

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Jet Wayne

Age:11

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Black Wing

Nickname:Big J,Wingie,Little Wing

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Damian Wayne

Age:10

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Renegade

Nickname:Dami,Big D,Devil,Demon,Demon child

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Artemis Wayne

Age:9

Team:Bat family/Arrow family/Young Justice

Secret I.D.:Artemis

Nickname:Arty,Awtemis,Arty-Farty,Arrowgirl

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Jason Wayne

Age:8

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Red Hood

Nickname:RH,Hood,Little J,Jay,Jase,Little Red

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Zatanna Wayne

Age:7

Team:Bat family/Young Justice/Magic family

Secret I.D.:Zatanna

Nickname:Zee,Magic girl

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Susanne Wayne

Age:6

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Shadow

Nickname:S,Susie,Susan,Su

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Annabella Wayne

Age:5

Team:Batfamily

Secret I.D.:Batgirl

Nickname:BG,Anna,An,Bella

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Ronny Wayne

Age:5

Team:Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D.:Arsenal

Nickname:Ron,hot-head,Won,Wonny

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Roy Wayne

Age:5

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Speedy

Nickname:S,Woy,Peedy,arrowhead

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Roxanne Wayne

Age:4

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Grey Falcon

Nickname:GF,Roxie,Woxanne,Woxie,Rox

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Carmen Wayne

Age:3

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:White Eagle

Nickname:Car,WE,Cawmen,Eagle

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Wallace Wayne

Age:2

Team:Bat family/Speedster family

Secret I.D.:Kid Flash

Nickname:Wally,Walls,Wall-man,KF,Wawwy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Raymond Wayne

Age:1

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Black Vulture

Nickname:BV,Ray,Waymond,Way,Vuwtuwe

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name:Richard Wayne

Age:7 month

Team:Bat family

Secret I.D.:Robin

Nickname:Dick,Dickie,Little D,Dickie-Bird,Birdy,Baby Bird,R,Rob,Wobin 


	2. Chapter 1

On a dark night,Jeebs closed his store for the day.  
He turned around and saw 25 people in his store.  
Jeebs eyes widened and looked shocked while he backed away.

,,H-how did y-you come in h-here?",asked Jeebs while pointing at the people.

,,Non of your want alien stuff for hunting but it doesn't may hurt tell the MIB that their security is to easely to children are always showing the new alien natures that land on earth.",said a woman.

Jeebs nodded and showed them the Alien weapons.  
Then came a man in a grey and blue costume with a bat out of the shadow and looked at the weapons.  
The man asked:,,How do I know it won't hurt the Aliens?"

,,Y-you have t-to trust m-me on t-this.I d-don't have aliens t-to ask.",said Jeebs.

The woman came out of the shadow with a baby and took the gun from the man and aimed it at Jeebs.  
When she blasted,it shot Jeebs in the head and everywhere layed something from him.

,,He wanted to trick us, as you see,he's an alien.",said the woman while Jeebs hit the emergengy button and the rest sprung out of the shadow.

Jeebs saw now 25 people in his store with costumes.  
All had weapons with them and some had alien technology.  
The woman cave the baby to a boy with black and blue costume while two other boys begun to fight.  
The first one has a black and red costume while the other has a red costume with two black belts over his shoulder.

The man sight and layed the gun back and said:,,We need to go to the MIB have Weapons that won't hurt aliens and they have something that we can use,we take it and destroy the Aliens."

With that jumped the man,woman,baby and the rest back in the shadow and disappeared.  
After a few minutes came Agent J and Agent K in Jeebs store with a gun while calling for Jeebs.

,,Jeebs,where are you?"asked Agent J.

Jeebs looked over the desk and said:,,Here am K,Agent J please take me to human wanted Alien technology that wouldn't hurt Aliens but destroy are 25 of them and had already alien technology."

Agent K said to Agent J:,,We are going to the Homebace and searce tomorrow night for them."

Agent J nodded and went to the black car with Jeebs following.  
Agent K drives the car to Frank while the Bat family were all sitting in the living room.

,,Dad,can we bring the younger once to bed?They are beginning to get heavy.",said Terry while he holded Raymond on his lap,Carmen and Roxanne on his right and left.

Cassandra had Ronny in her lap while Annabella layed behind her and Susanne layed in front of her on the ground.  
Zatanna,Artemis,Megan and Conner slept in a corner while Dick,Wally,Roy,Jason,Damian and Jet were sleeping all over Bruce.  
Talia had only Kaldur and Stephanie by her.

,,Of course you can bring them to bed but I can't move a muscle you all go quietly bring your brothers and sisters to bed,please help the all mighty Batman wouldn't get out of this trap.",said Bruce with a chuckle while he looked at some help.

Raquel,Barbara and Tim took Kaldur,Conner and Megan first while Talia took Stephanie to bed.  
Then came they back and took Artemis,Zatanna,Susanne and Annabella.

,,Wow.I never thought that it would be that hard to raise would my kids do later?",said Barbara while she took Jet from Bruce and went out the room again.

Talia came in next and saw how Bruce was asleep while holding Dick,Wally and Roy.  
She went to Cassandra and took Ronny to bed.  
Terry picked Damian and Jason up in his arms while Cassandra picked Ronny up and brought him to bed.

Once upstairs,Talia said:,,Go to bed,tonight sleeps Bruce with Dick,Wally and Roy."

Cassie,Terry,Raquel,Barbara and Tim nodded and went to bed while Talia went to her husband.  
When she came in,she saw that Bruce,Roy,Wally and Dick had a blanket over them and she knew that Alfred did it. 


End file.
